DE AMORES YLA CADENA DE LA ROSA
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Advertencia: one shot parte de la serie: de amores. Los ones no tienen relación entre sí, solo son parte de la serie que toca diversas parejas entre los guerreros. En esta ocasión es un (DeathxDite).


**Titulo: De amores y... la cadena de la rosa. One-shot**

 **By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley/Leo no Cassiopeia.**

 **Pareja: Aphrodite y Deathmask**

 **Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y porque los amo.

 **Advertencia:** one shot parte de la serie: de amores. Los ones no tienen relación entre sí, solo son parte de la serie que toca diversas parejas entre los guerreros. En esta ocasión es un **(DeathxDite).**

 **Estado: terminado.**

 **no. palabras:**

 **ult. Actualizacion: 18 feb 2016**

 **Saga santuario.**

Te observo protegido por la seguridad de mi templo, a ti, al nombrado por nuestro patriarca como el más hermoso de los caballeros de la orden de la diosa Athena. Diosa a la que él ni respeta ni representa, me pregunto qué dirían los demás si supieran que su querido patriarca no es nadie más que Saga de Géminis y que el verdadero yace muerto en Star Hill.

Te veo marcharte en compañía del molesto caballero de escorpio, según lo que escuche van a una misión a la isla de Andrómeda, me molesta pero no puedo intervenir para detenerte, ni ofrecerme a acompañarte, jamás he hablado contigo, eres demasiado perfecto, demasiado hermoso, demasiado inalcanzable para mí y es demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores que he cometido contigo, prefiero seguir oculto bajo mi mascara de sadismo e indiferencia.

Veo pasar los últimos años de mi vida frente a mis ojos, estoy a nada de caer en el Yomotsu, es una ironía que yo vaya a parar al mismo lugar a donde de manera cruel he enviado a muchos inocentes, mis últimos pensamientos son para ti, como casi todos desde que llegue al santuario. Me gustaría poder compartir contigo y redimir mis acciones si tuviera la oportunidad, lucharía por Athena a tu lado, a quien engaño, lucharía por cualquiera si estuvieras a mi lado, tengo miedo de que termines tan condenado como yo.

 **Saga Hades.**

El señor del inframundo nos ha dado una nueva vida, tanto a nosotros como a nuestro verdadero patriarca Shion, y a nuestros compañeros caídos Camus y Shura. Nos trajo de regreso para que matemos a la diosa Athena, pude sentir la orden del antiguo patriarca vibrando en mi cosmos, iríamos al santuario, pero no a matarla sino a salvarla.

No quise perder más tiempo y me acerque a ti, te quedaste mirándome sorprendido, seguramente creías que te iba a atacar, mi reputación no me ayuda, quizás fuera tarde para pedir disculpas por haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo, pero quizás no fuera tarde para estar a tu lado aunque sea como un amigo.

Decidí pelear a tu lado aunque no puedo decir que haya sido nuestro mejor desempeño como caballeros, yo no quería perderte después que había logrado acercarme a ti, pero al final pesaron mas nuestras armaduras y una vez más nuestros caminos se separaron.

 **Saga Asgard.**

Volvimos a la vida una vez más, no sé si es gracias a nuestra diosa o si quizás es una recompensa por nuestro sacrificio en el muro de los lamentos, la verdad es que las razones por las que volvimos no me importan y aunque trato de disimularlo me hace muy feliz saber que volvimos juntos.

No sé quien se cree esta muchachita para querer involucrarnos en su lucha, pero yo no pienso volver a morir ni a dejar que lo hagas tu, se me concedió una nueva vida y planeo vivirla contigo a mi lado, eres el ser más hermoso que mis ojos han mirado, aunque he de admitir que me gusta verte enfundado en tu armadura donde derrochas porte y belleza a raudales.

No puedo creer que este peleando otra vez, que este portando a aquel ropaje que me abandono por no considerarme merecedor de ser un caballero, después de tanto negarme a hacerlo heme aquí luchando de nuevo y como negarme cuando tu tan terco como siempre no te negaste a participar en esta locura y ni creas que planeo dejarte solo, si morimos de nuevo lo haremos juntos, no volveré a dejarte morir en soledad mi amado Aphrodite.

Sé que crees que siento algo por esta chica Helena y no te equivocas, pero lo que siento no podría estar más alejado de lo que tu estas pensando, solo hay una persona capaz de ocupar mi corazón en esa forma y ahora lo veo luchar contra nuestro enemigo de turno, mientras ella se muere en mis brazos.

Falle, mi alma que estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeado de muerte y dolor, no soporto verte morir de nuevo, no cuando yo había prometido que eso no sucedería, que no te volvería a dejar morir solo no pude cumplir mi palabra y te perdí otra vez, perdoname Dite y esperame porque yo me ire contigo.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrio desde que te vi morir a manos de ese falso dios, solo se que de alguna manera nos trajiste de vuelta y te las arreglaste para concedernos la oportunidad de vencer, mi pecho se inflo de orgullo al verte en todo tu esplendor mi amada rosa, tan hermoso y letal como siempre y lo logramos, pudimos vencer a esa imitacion de dios y por instantes pense que podriamos tener una vida normal, sueño del que abruptamente me arrancaste al tomarme del brazo y arrastrarme de vuelta a nuestro castigo en el monolito de piedra donde habian sido condenadas nuestras almas.

 **Santuario, grecia.**

Despierto abruptamente en mi templo una vez mas, lo ultimo que recuerdo era nuestro encierro en esa enorme roca, donde habiamos sido encerrados como advertencia de lo que le pasaban a los que desafian a los dioses, pero estoy de vuelta, otra nueva vida nos ha sido dada y yo me pregunto ¿para que?

¿para luchar contra algun dios hijos de puta con complejo de superioridad y verte morir de nuevo sin poder decirte cuanto te amo? ¡NO! Me niego rotundamente.

Tan perdido estoy en mis pensamientos que no siento tu presencia inundar Cancer solo repare en ti cuando tu inconfundible olor a rosas me golpeo.

-Dite ¿desde cuando estas ahi espiandome?

-no te estoy espiando cangrejo paranoico, encendi mi cosmos al entrar y llevo al menos cinco minutos llamandote.- me contesto algo molesto.

-hemos vuelto a la vida, ¿quien nos habra regresado y con que motivos ahora?

-no lo se, seguro fue Athena, digo, estamos en el santuario y los demas tambien fueron regresados.

-¿todos?

-todos, incluido el antiguo y verdadero patriarca. Lo vi cruzarme por el lado mientras corria a libra.

-ya veo.

-creo que todos tienen asuntos pendientes y aprovecharan esta nueva oportunidad para arreglarlos, lo que me lleva a que nosotros debemos hablar – me dijo muy decidido.- espero que me dejes terminar antes de enviarme al Yomotsu.

No pude decir nada, estaba estupefacto y aprovecho ese momento para hablar.

-Death – suspiro- no se como decir esto con tacto asi que solo lo dire de una buena vez, yo estoy completa y estupidamente enamorado de ti, no me preguntes cuando paso, ni porque tu, yo solo se que te amo.

Yo seguia paralizado sin poder hablar.

-¿Death? ¿masky? ¡por la diosa, di algo! Esto ya es demasiado vergonzoso, ademas yo se que amas a Helena pero tenia que de...

Dite habla demasiado y a una velocidad que era casi imposible entenderlo, no sabia como hacerlo callar ,asi que hice lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese momento...lo bese.

-Luciano.- le dije y me miro confundido.

-¿disculpa?

-mi nombre es Luciano, pero puedo ser masky, mientras sea tu masky.

Dite no salia de su asombro.

-si me sigues mirando asi de verdad voy a creer que esperabas que te mandara al Yomotsu- me rei de su expresion.

-pues algo asi.

-como si fueras a dejar que te mandara al Yomotsu sin clavarme una rosa diabolica en el culo.

-te clavaria una sangrienta, esas son mis favoritas- ambos reimos.

-yo tambien te amo y solo para aclarar, jamas estuve enamorado de Helena, ella solo me recordo que yo era humano y capaz de sentir piedad por alguien, estaba sola con sus hermanos y enferma.

-pense que te habias enamorado de ella, por eso intente salvarla, para ti.

-yo jamas podria amar de esa manera a nadie mas que a ti, eres perfecto Aphrodite.

Beso tus labios como una silenciosa promesa de amor eterno, sellando el inicio de nuestra nueva vida juntos.

 **fin**

 **Dedicado:** para Dzeta, que queria su one de masky la rosita bonita, espero que te guste y para los que siguen los diferentes ones de la serie, ojala les guste este pequeño presente. Estoy tratando de ponerme al dia con mis trabajos atrasados para traerles unas cositas nuevas que tengo guardadas por ahi.

He estado muy enferma y con mucho trabajo, pero ahora que estoy un poco mejor prometo no desaparecer tanto, los quiero mucho y besos.


End file.
